The Blue Bird's Nest
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: All demigods are shapeshifters. All demigods find their own kind of packs or flocks. Nico's flock is small but good. He didn't think he would ever have a flock again, not for years now. But when the omega of his dreams starts stealing Nico's clothes to build a nest, a new kind of hope rises in Nico's chest and he watches Percy eagerly, hopefully. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Blue Bird's Nest || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Blue Bird's Nest – The Raven's Mate

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, wing-fic, ABO-verse, shifters, heat, fluff, comfort, nesting

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Lou Ellen, Cecil Rogers, Will Solace

Summary: All demigods are shapeshifters. All demigods find their own kind of packs or flocks. Nico's flock is small but good. He didn't think he would ever _have_ a flock again, not for years now. But when the omega of his dreams starts stealing Nico's clothes to build a nest, a new kind of hope rises in Nico's chest and he watches Percy eagerly, _hopefully_.

 **The Blue Bird's Nest**

 _The Raven's Mate_

His flock was small, but it was _good_.

After the death of his mother and sister, Nico thought he would never have a flock again. But here he was, with Will and Cecil and Lou (and Hazel, whenever she was over). He was the Alpha to a flock now. His betas were looking up to him and his pack Omega kept... nagging him. Granted, it wasn't _ideal_ , because the pack Omega was usually the Alpha's mate. Will was very happily mated to his own alpha, Jake, who was a dragon-shifter (in shifted form, they made for an odd couple. The large bronze-dragon and the tiny yellow canary). And Will was glad to take over the duties of the pack Omega temporarily, until Nico would take a mate of his own. Which was where the nagging came into play, because Will kept nagging him about finally courting and claiming the omega he had been in love with for years now. Nico just... wasn't really _sure_.

Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson was the omega Nico _really wanted_. Percy was the pack Omega of his own little flock, an Alpha-less flock (Once upon a time, Thalia Grace was the pack Alpha and Luke Castellan was the pack Omega and while that little flock had fallen apart, it had gained new members).

Percy was the prettiest bird ever. He was a kingfisher. A cute, tiny – half of Nico's shift-form's size, really – blue bird. His wings were azure and sapphire blue, so gorgeous. Nico was so hopelessly gone on the pretty blue birdie. He had had a crush on Percy ever since he met the older demigod, but that crush shifted significantly when Nico presented during the Giant War and his newly developed alpha-instincted zoomed in on the _most beautiful and cunning omega ever_.

"You should really consider starting to court Percy", sighed Will frustrated.

Nico, who was laying sprawled out on his bed together with Cecil and Lou, grunted in a non-committal way. The three of them were trying to do their homework, while Will was... roaming Nico's wardrobe. Not exactly something new. The omega occasionally did that; it was an omega-thing. Will had already stolen from Cecil and Lou earlier today and he had gotten everything important he needed from Jake yesterday; it was how an omega built their nest when their heat approached. Out of feathers and clothes from their flock.

"I told you. I can't just ask the _most sought after omega_ for his wing in courting", sighed Nico frustrated, throwing his eraser at Will's head. "Percy has every alpha at his tail."

"Well. Sure. But no other alphas has saved his life as often as you", pointed Lou out.

"Uhu", agreed Cecil, focusing on his math-problem. "I mean. How many alphas can claim 'I went through literal hell for you'? Pretty sure you're the only one, man."

"Like heroics are going to impress the freaking savior of Olympus", muttered Nico beneath his breath, sliding down lower on his bed. "Percy Jackson saved the world. _Twice_. He kicked alpha titans and alpha gods' butts. He doesn't need an alpha to rescue him."

"Ghost Boy, you're an idiot", sighed Will and shook his head. "Even the strongest omega appreciates having someone they don't _have_ to be strong with. Or do you think Percy wants to pose as the big hero for the rest of his life? He's said 'I'm done with this shit' at least two dozen times since the Giant War ended. All Percy wants is settle down and retire. And having an alpha who doesn't require for Percy to save him regularly? Sure a nice bonus. Even strong omegas like to be impressed, di Angelo. And damn it, where is your stupid hoodie?!"

Nico, Cecil and Lou startled a little and turned toward the blonde who had just talked himself into a rage, glaring furiously at Nico's closet. "...What?"

"Your hoodie. The black one", grunted Will frustrated.

"...You gotta be more specific there", snorted Cecil amused.

"With the skull on the chest", elaborated Will annoyed.

"Yeah no. Not specific enough", snickered Lou.

When Will glared at them tensely, both of them shut up. "It's Nico's favorite hoodie. It smells most like him. It's perfect nesting material. But it's _not here_. Which would be fine. If I could find his _second_ favorite hoodie. But that is also not in here. And neither is his _third_ favorite hoodie. So either you've chosen the worst time possible to do your laundry, or you got rid of all your hoodies. And, knowing you, the latter is _not possible_. So. Where are they?"

Nico frowned confused. True, he hadn't been able to find his favorite hoodie yesterday, but he had dismissed it as his closet being a clothes-trap that was unmanageable. But if Will couldn't find it, then it probably really wasn't in there...?

"...You know what? Never mind", snorted Will all of a sudden, a weird glee to his voice.

"What just happened?", mouthed Cecil confused.

"I have _no_ idea", replied Lou with a shrug.

"Wanna let the rest of the group in on your good mood?", asked Nico curiously.

"Ah, I think I just figured out why you might not even need to court Percy", hummed Will.

Nico faltered at that, because yeah, he knew he didn't need to bother with courting Percy. There was no way that after the years of Nico's not-so-low-key glowering and pushing away Percy would ever even consider him mate-material. Glowering, Nico sank lower on his bed.

"Oh stop it with the glowering", grunted Will unimpressed and turned to face them, showing off a blue feather that he was twirling around between his fingers. "See what I just found. A kingfisher feather. Your hoodies disappearing and a blue feather in your closet only leave two possible conclusions. _Either_ you have built a weird son of Hades voodoo sex-doll, _or_ Percy is nearing his heat and stole your clothes to build his nest before I had a chance to raid your closet."

Nico blinked slowly and gaped at Will, unable to compute. "Uhm what?"

"Wow. Wait. You didn't know he was taking your clothes for nesting?", asked Cecil nearly excitedly. "Then this is more than just him thinking you part of his pack, right, Will?"

"Oh, definitely", chuckled Will fondly, eyes soft. "I asked your guys' permission and explained to you how nesting is for us omegas. Before my first heat, Lee had explained things to me and it was just natural and a thing all my siblings knew about, were taught about, to build our nests that way. But with Jake... With Jake it was different. It just happened, on instinct. I didn't even know I was doing it until Silena confronted me – because Beckendorf was too awkward and flustered even though he was Jake's Alpha, so he sent his mate to do it. I was _so embarrassed_. But Silena was... really gentle when she explained things to me and that it was okay."

Nico still didn't know how to compute this and Will had the mercy of sitting down with them and changing the topic. Though he did place the feather next to Nico's bed.

/break\

That night, when Nico was laying in his bed, he was twirling the blue feather between his fingers and watching it thoughtfully. He lifted it up to his nose and inhaled deeply. It smelt like strawberries and the ocean. Like home and warmth and safety, basically it smelt like _Percy_. Will was right, this was Percy's feather. But why? Why would Percy steal Nico's clothes like that? It made no sense.

 _It makes perfect sense_ , whispered a soft voice in Nico's mind, one that sounded suspiciously like Bianca. It was what his voice of reason had started to sound like in his mind. And yes, part of Nico knew that it made perfect sense, the way Will had explained it.

The thing was that it was hard to compute that. Percy? Stealing his clothes to build a nest? Percy... wanting him? As his mate? The thought made warmth spread through him. Taking a shaky but determined breath, Nico got up from his bed and left his cabin to head over to Cabin Three. It was already light's out, but Nico could see the faint light inside the cabin. Knocking softly, he sneaked into the cabin before Percy could even reply. The son of Poseidon looked startled as he stared down at Nico from his position on the top-bunk of his usual bed. Normally, he slept on the lower bunk, but the upper one made for better nesting, Nico supposed.

The son of Hades didn't approach any further; he knew that an alpha shouldn't get close to an omega's nest without the omega's explicit consent. Percy tilted his head in a very bird-like manner, one of his beautiful blue wings twitching behind him as he kept rearranging the clothes and nesting-material. Nico blinked as he spotted his favorite hoodie right next to the pillow.

"Alpha", hummed Percy softly, clearly pleased, before he paused and shook his head. "Nico."

"Percy", stated Nico gently. "Are you... feeling okay? Your, uh, heat's... uhm... close? Do you want me to leave? I can leave if you're uncomfortable with an alpha in your territory."

"It's okay. You can come closer", replied Percy, motioning for Nico to step up.

Nico gladly approached. The cabin smelt strongly of Percy – not in an unpleasant 'Haven't showered in a while, huh?' kind of way, but like Nico was surrounded by the warmth and gentleness of Percy. Nico sighed contently as he leaned into the scent more and more. He came to stand in front of Percy's bed, watching the omega fondly. Percy was facing the wall, busy with tucking in clothes and blankets to properly build a wall around the outer edges of the bed.

"You doing okay, Perce?", asked Nico softly.

"Mhmh", grunted Percy absentmindedly. "All good. All on... time."

Nico hummed and nodded. He didn't quite know how to start this conversation, so he got a little lost in his thoughts. He was startled out of them by a gentle touch on his arm. Blinking, he turned toward the soft thing. The soft thing was _Percy's wing_ , gently caressing Nico's arm. But Percy was still facing away from him, seemingly unaware of what he was doing. He was instinctively reaching out for Nico. The conclusion made Nico blush lightly. He in return reached his wing out to caress Percy's. The omega jumped slightly and turned around to face Nico with large, curious eyes, just to notice his own wing pressed up against Nico's arm. Blushing, Percy pulled it back.

"So... I found a feather in my closet. And half my closet in your bed", stated Nico casually.

Percy frowned as he stared at the feather in Nico's hand. "Uhm. I... Oh. I didn't even..."

Percy turned back to the clothes on his nest. Nico's hoodies and shirts and... Nico's _pillow_. Blushing, Percy grabbed said pillow and handed it over to Nico with an apologetic, awkward grin.

"I'm sorry. I've only gone through heat twice now and yeah... still getting the hang of this, I guess", smiled Percy, ruffling his own hair. "First time and I went through Annabeth's and Grover's clothes, I _really_ freaked out, to be honest. But Silena did a great job explaining everything."

"Who does it now?", wondered Nico softly, causing Percy to blink confused. "I'm sorry. It's just... Will said that to him, it was also Silena who explained about being an omega. And ever since the died... I'm just wondering, who teaches the new omegas...?"

"Will, actually", replied Percy with a grin. "Since he is also head of the infirmary, he can also explain the medical and biological things far better. He's doing good."

Nico nodded, awkwardly shifting a little closer to the bed. "So... uhm... What... do you think it means... that... uh... that you stole my clothes... this time...?"

Smooth, di Angelo. Will would be having so much fun laughing at him right now. He winced a little and turned away from Percy just a bit. Percy paused and stared at him with a frown.

"I don't know. I mean... the Giant War. We... the nine of us were... kind of... a flock? In our own way?", mused Percy thoughtfully. "And since Annie is already flock to me and the others all live in New Rome now... I mean, that... has to be it, right?"

Nico gulped and faltered at that. "...Right. That... must be it. Uh, sorry for interrupting, Percy. I... gotta go. Happy nesting and take care of yourself, okay?"

Nodding slowly, Percy regarded Nico a bit wearily as the alpha left.

/break\

"Will? Can we talk...?", asked Percy softly as he entered the infirmary the next day.

The tone of voice Percy was using alerted Will that something was seriously off. As he put his files down, Will fully turned toward the son of Poseidon and looked him up and down. Percy looked tense, wound up. He also smelt _very sweet_. A sign that his heat was seriously close.

"Percy? Are you alright?", asked Will on instinct, leaning in concerned.

"I'm fine", grunted Percy dismissively as he approached. "I'm just..."

Will motioned for him to sit with him and Percy gladly obeyed. Patiently, Will waited for the son of Poseidon to gather his words and properly express what he wanted. Casually, Will returned to his work to give Percy the chance to do so. With a heavy sigh did Percy curl together on the infirmary bed, grabbing the pillow and hugging it close. He buried his nose in it, making Will smile a little. That bed was where Nico always sat when he was bored and didn't want to be alone for once. That pillow in particular. Will smiled to himself as he continued with his work.

"Nico told me I stole from his wardrobe and I... guess I kind of did. I just... What does it mean, Will? He asked me that too. And... I mean, it's totally because of the Giant War and how the nine of us were basically our own little flock during that time, right...? Right?", asked Percy softly.

Shaking his head a little and with his smile growing more fond, Will turned toward him. "Percy. The fact that you have to _ask_ that tells me that you don't believe it. Come on, be honest."

Percy fidgeted like a guilty child at the principal's office. "I... I just... I thought maybe hearing it from _you_ would... I don't know. Maybe I'm wrong."

Will laughed and shook his head. "Come on, Percy. You know what you're _feeling_."

Ducking his head, Percy stared at his hands in his lap. "I know how I feel. But I also know how _he_ feels. He made so perfectly clear in public after the Giant War..."

Blinking slowly, Will regarded Percy. "Oh. Oh, that utter moron. No, Percy. Please, no. Just... go to Nico and talk to him _honestly_. Put all cards on the table. This kind of emotional stress before your heat isn't good, so go and clear it. _Go_. No excuses, Jackson."

Glowering at the blonde, Percy got up and decided to head to the Hades Cabin, because sure why not. Wiggling his nose in utter displeasure, Percy carefully opened the door and slipped in unnoticed. Nico wasn't in the main room, but Percy could hear the water running in the bathroom (lucky boy who built his cabin himself and got to include _his own bathroom_. Percy was so jealous). Deciding to sit down and wait for Nico, Percy looked around the cabin thoughtfully. He smiled faintly as he saw the photos of the crew of the Argo II – Piper used to take them whenever they had half a second to themselves. A small blush found its way onto his face as Percy spotted a photo of Percy and Nico, pushed together by Hazel and Jason from either side, framed on the nightstand. Yawning softly, because the upcoming heat was seriously draining his energy, he slowly laid down on the far too comfortable bed and curled together. It smelt nice. Like his alpha. Making a content little sound, Percy snuggled up to Nico's pillow, rubbing his nose against it. A strangled sound from the bathroom door broke his content moment. Blinking lazily, Percy turned toward the bathroom door where a half-naked Nico was standing, just a towel around his waist, water running down his body. Percy slowly licked his lips and subconsciously reached a wing out for it.

"Alpha...", whispered Percy lowly, tilting his head.

"Omega. Percy. On my bed", muttered Nico, more to himself than to Percy. "Uhm... I..."

Blinking wildly, Percy bolted off the bed and blushed. "Right. Sorry. That was rude. Your territory and all. I'm just... You... We need to talk, Nico. Like. Really talk."

"...Can I put on pants first?", asked Nico unsure, eyeing Percy.

"No—o", groaned Percy before freezing and blushing even more. "Uhm. Sorry. Yes. Of course."

Nico blinked very slowly at that as he disappeared behind the now open closet door to get dressed. "Somehow I feel like that gave me a good idea what we're going to talk about... Perce?"

"I like you. A lot", blurted Percy out, looking a little troubled, wings drawn up high and half shielding him instinctively. "I'm kind of in love with you and that's why I was raiding your closet because I want you to be _mine_ and _only mine_. My boyfriend. My alpha. _Mine_. But... I know I'm not your type. You said that. So. There's a... problem. But I figured I should... tell you. Yeah."

Nico's eyes were nearly black as he zoomed in on Percy. Percy 'beautiful, amazing, perfect savior of the world' Jackson. Percy 'omega of his dreams' Jackson. Percy 'love of his life' Jackson. Nico was next to Percy on the bed within a second, gently cradling the back of Percy's head with one hand, the other hand curled around Percy's hip, both of Nico's large wings carefully cocooning them both. Nico slowly leaned down and tilted his head and Percy gladly leaned up to seal his lips. They kissed, slow and gentle and filled with so much pent-up love. Percy gasped as they parted.

"I lied", admitted Nico lowly. "I was a stupid idiot who thought he could get over you by lying to everyone. That maybe it would make things true and you and I had a chance at becoming flock, at the very least. But... But if I had a chance to become _your_ alpha...? Yes. Please. I love you."

Percy smiled pleased by that and pulled Nico down into another kiss.

/omake – three days later\

Percy hummed contently as he picked on the loose feathers laying in his nest, carefully readjusting them. When they weren't enough to make that spot of the nest perfect, he turned around toward Nico, pinning his boyfriend down to the bed. Nico grunted surprised, but he grinned amused when Percy started thoroughly running his fingers through Nico's wings for any loose feathers, properly grooming Nico. Once he had enough loose feathers, Percy planted a gentle kiss on Nico's lips and then returned to fixing his nest up. Nico sat up a little to watch his omega fondly.

They hadn't consumed their matebond yet. Percy was in heat and they had barely gotten together before his heat had hit; Percy wasn't in the right mindset to make such decisions.

And while Nico, blushing a lot, left the masturbating to Percy and spent _that_ time preparing food for Percy, cleaning sheets and towels, he then made the bed and cleaned up while Percy showered. Most of the heat however was spent curled protectively around Percy, holding him and soothing him with his presence and scent alone. Smiling, Nico pulled Percy close once more to kiss him.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: This was a request from tumblr. And I just couldn't pass up soft, fluffy Nicercy with nesting and wings. This was a nice, soft write.  
_


End file.
